


When You Say Nothing At All

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Vindell Takeover [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Allison Krauss, Alternate Universe- Vincent lives, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sonfic (kinda), open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Nigel-Murray can play the piano. That's one of the things the Jeffersonian staff learned during a Founders' Day open mic night. Another thing was that Wendell Bray could play the guitar.</p>
<p>Oh, and they're both in a relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* _**Vindell**_ That is all.

Getting up in front of people and singing wasn't something they usually did, but the Jeffersonian was holding an open mic night for Founders' Day instead of the usual party. They had both been practising the song at home, waiting for an opportunity to use it as a bridge towards coming out to everyone and revealing their relationship. It was a huge step for them, but they were ready to make it in front of their friends.

 

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Wendell had chosen to wear something a little classier than his usually ripped jeans and flannel. Instead, he wore dark wash jeans with no holes, a simple black t-shirt, and his leather jacket. Vincent had gone for something completely different than his norm, wearing black skinny jeans, a vivid red button-up shirt, a black skinny tie, and an odd hat. Wendell couldn't help but smile brightly at him and roll his eyes, an utterance of 'Vinnie why' under his breath.

 

Wendell and Vincent were slotted for a little later into the night, so they had to sit through squints who couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, as well as Sweets and Daisy butchering a perfectly good duet of 'It's Your Love'.

 

Finally, eight o'clock hit, and Vincent situated himself behind a keyboard, fingers setting themselves in position for the intro of the song. As his fingers danced over the keys, he had the attention of the crowd with his lovely, soft music.

 

“ _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_.” he began, focusing his attention on the keys he was playing and not the eyes of the crowd. “ _Without saying a word, you can light up the dark._ _Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing_.” The crowd was silent, listening to his soft voice as he sang. The next few notes played and a second voice could be heard, out of sight, singing along with Vincent.

 

“ _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all._ ” As the two voices harmonized, the mystery voice had soon been accompanied by the beautiful sounds of a six-string guitar, playing along with the piano. The next verse started as the mystery voice walked into the field of vision.

 

“ _All day long I can hear people talking out loud. But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd. Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine._ ” A few gasps, albeit quiet ones, as Wendell entered the little area designated as the stage. He was also focused on the guitar, like Vincent and his piano. He wasn't looking up at the crowd, rather glancing back at Vincent with the most adoration in his eyes that anyone in the room had ever seen.

 

“ _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of a hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all._ ” Once again, their voices came together in harmony as they repeated the chorus together. There was muttering throughout the crowd, mostly confused whispers regarding their act of singing a love song together. Some thought it was a joke, others believed it to be a scam of some kind. None but Angela believed that it could actually be a loving duet.

 

“ _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all._ ” The song came to a close, a small end played by Wendell to bookend the piano intro. They settled for a moment to take in the rousing applause they received from the crowd in front of them. Once it died down, Wendell slid his guitar strap off of his shoulder and placed it on the stand in the corner. He moved over to meet Vincent by the stand mic in the middle of the stage area, clasping their hands in one another. Wendell's other hand felt the pocket of his jacket, where he had placed something Vincent didn't know about. He was nervous overall, but the box in his pocket added to it tenfold.

 

As the last of the applause and cheers ceased, Vincent squeezed Wendell's hand and quickly glanced at his nervous demeanour. Vincent was nervous as well, but not nearly as much as Wendell seemed to be.

 

“So, um, hello.” Vincent said awkwardly, directing his gaze to the wall at the back of the room. He didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, lest he back down. Wendell squeezed his hand lightly to tell him it was okay to go on. “If you hadn't noticed, well actually you probably did, that was a, ah, love song. There's a perfectly logical explanation for that.” he went on. He was stumbling over his words, more nervous than he had initially realized. “See, I happen to be 'bisexual', which means an attraction to those of your own gender as well as those of other genders.” he rambled. “I happened to find another bisexual, ended up dating him.” he finished, taking a deep breath.

 

“Hi.” Wendell said simply, giving a short wave with the hand that wasn't holding Vincent's. “Well, he's had his words in, no matter how many, now it's my turn.” he said, pulling the small box from his pocket and tossing it in the air a few times. “Vinnie, you can be an idiot sometimes.” he started, earning a chuckle from their friends. “You like to tell the most random facts at the weirdest of times. Like the other day.” he went on. At the mention of the other day, Vincent's face went red, causing him to pull his hat down over his face to block it. “You're also one of the best friends I've ever had, and one of the best people I've dated.” he continued, catching the box one last time and getting down on one knee. The crowd erupted, gasping and chattering. Angela had a knowing smirk on her face the entire time. “Idiot, down here.” Wendell chuckled, succeeding in getting the hat away from Vincent's face. Vincent was a bit spacey, wholly lost in the moment. He could feel a flutter in his chest, the flutter taking over his senses. “So, Vinnie, how 'bout be stick together for a while?” Wendell finally asked, having opened the little box. A chorus of 'awe's circled the room, a few people having left. Of course they would have. A homophobic scientist witnessing a queer marriage proposal? Preposterous.

 

Vincent's eyes were wide, glistening with adoration and love. He got down to kneel in front of Wendell, smiling softly. “That was the plan.” he chuckled, his smile widening. Applause and cheers swept the room when Vincent pulled Wendell into a quick kiss, subsequently followed by Wendell slipping the ring on Vincent's hand.

 

Feeling quite done with the spotlight, Wendell and Vincent integrated themselves back into the crowd to mingle, fielding congratulatory handshakes and shoulder pats until they reached their small group at the back. Angela looked smug, like she knew it all along; Daisy almost literally had little stars in her eyes, which was a bit creepy; Sweets gave them a small chuckle, rolling his eyes; Arastoo congratulated them with a shoulder pat; Booth was grinning at them widely; Hodgins not so subtly slipped $20 to Angela under the table; Cam gave them a smile and a hug; Clark hadn't even shown up, so they'd have to tell him later; Finn was nowhere to be seen, probably with Michelle somewhere. All that just left Dr. Brennan. She took a minute to respond, sounding a bit confused at happy all in one.

 

“I still do not understand the point of marriage, but a congratulations is still in order.” she said simple, a small smile on her face.

 

The rest of the night was spent drinking and laughing, recounting tamer parts of their relationship history. Apparently, they had been together before starting at the Jeffersonian, but had taken a break around the time Wendell was with Angela. They had met at university, followed by their acceptance at the Jeffersonian. Everyone was happy for them, it seemed.

 

The night ended when everyone headed for the parking garage to return home. Just as Vincent and Wendell entered the garage, Wendell quickly pulled Vincent in for a longer, more passionate kiss as celebration. The 24 year old Brit eagerly returned the kiss, his 30 year old now-fiance couldn't help but chuckle when he pulled away.

 

“I love you.” Wendell said simply.

 

“And I love you as well.”

 


End file.
